Following Their Father's Footsteps
by warehouseluver13
Summary: Dean, Sam and their little sister Katie Winchester are on their next hunt together! Remake of the episode, Wendigo.
1. Lost Creek, Colorado

_**Hey Everyone! Here's the beginning of Wendigo! I hope you like it! Also if you're new, you should consider reading Just Your Normal Family Drama before reading this sequel. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to The CW.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Winchester Siblings

In:

Wendigo

* * *

Palo Alto, California…

Sam walked over to Jessica's headstone carrying a bouquet of flowers with him. He stared sadly at her headstone for a few seconds before he began to talk.

"I, um… you always said roses were lame, so, I brought you, uh…"

Sam trailed off, and just kept studying the small picture of Jess on her headstone. A look of regret casted over his face. He sighed.

"Jess… oh God… I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth,"

As he went to place the flowers on the gravestone, a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist.

* * *

Sam woke with a start in the passenger seat of the impala, to find a concerned Dean and Katie staring at him.

"Sam are you okay?" Katie asked softly, touching her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Katie," Sam replied.

"Another nightmare?" Dean inquired.

Sam cleared his throat, letting his siblings know that he didn't want to talk about his nightmare.

"Want to drive for a while?" Dean offered.

"Hey! No fair! I can only drive the impala when we're driving in shifts!" Katie whined.

Dean ignored Katie's whining.

Sam laughed. "Dean, in your whole life, you never once asked me that,"

"Well, I just thought you might want to. Never mind," said Dean.

"Look man, you're worried I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay. Same goes for you, Katie,"

Katie and Dean exchanged glances in the rearview mirror; Sam was being secretive, and he was not telling them anything about his reoccurring nightmares of Jess. However, they let Sam have his space because Dean and Katie would be there for Sam when he finally wanted to talk.

Sam stared out the dashboard window, lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes before clearing the awkward tension in the impala and turned his attention back to the map they were using to find their father.

Sam cleared his throat again. "All right. Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Katie promptly replied.

"Guys, you know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon,"

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…" said Dean.

"We have to find Dad first, I know Dean,"

"Dad's disappearance and this thing showing up again after twenty years? It can't be a coincidence. Besides, Dad will have answers, like he always does," Katie added.

"These are some weird coordinates he left us. This Black Water Ridge..."

"What about it?" Dean questioned.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods,"

"Why would Dad be sending us to the middle of nowhere?' Katie asked.

"Kat, I have no idea, but whatever Dad leaves for us, we follow. We will eventually catch up with him at some point," Dean replied.

* * *

The impala passed an old sign that read: _Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado,_ and below in green letters was _National Forest_.

Dean parked the impala in front of the Ranger Station for the Lost Creek trail just outside the Lost Creek National Forest. The siblings got out of the impala and headed inside, to gather more information on Black Water Ridge.

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here- rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..." said Sam, studying the terrain map of the National forest alongside Katie.

"Guys, check out the size of this friggin' bear," said Dean, staring at a framed picture up on the wall.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure," Sam finished.

They both walked over to study the picture of the grizzly Dean was looking at.

"I hope you three aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?" The local ranger inquired.

"Oh, no sir, we are environmental study majors from U.C. Boulder- just working on a project," said Sam.

"Recycle, man," Dean added.

"Bull. You guys are friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes, yes we are Ranger… Wilkinson," said Katie.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine,"

"We will," Katie promised.

Ranger Wilkinson began to walk away from the Winchesters when Dean called him back.

"You know what would help us, if we could get a copy of that backcountry permit to show her- you know, so she could see her brother's return date," said Dean.

The siblings walked out of the station, with a victorious Dean holding a copy of the backcountry permit.

"What, are you cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We have the coordinates to Black Water Ridge. Let's go find Dad. Why do we even need to talk to this girl?"

"No need to be in a rush, Sam. Dean and I prefer to know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it," Katie answered.

"Man Sammy, since when are you all 'shoot first, and ask questions later'?" Dean inquired.

"Since now," Sam replied darkly.

Sam got in the passenger side door before Dean and Katie exchanged glances. Sam was obviously still distraught about Jessica's death, so they will have to tread lightly.

Katie slid into the backseat of the impala, and Dean got in after her so they could go talk to the sister who claims her brother went missing up on Black Water Ridge.

* * *

Dean pulled in front of Hailey's house, which was on the copy of the backcountry permit that her brother had filled out. The siblings got out and with Dean leading the way, walked to the front door. Dean knocked, and a young woman answered.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Katie. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy,"

"Why are there three of you? And, let me see some I.D.," said Hailey.

"Oh, Katie is a rookie in training, and she got assigned to shadow us for a few days. Here's my I.D.," Dean replied, holding out his I.D. badge.

Hailey studied the I.D. for a few seconds before allowing them to enter.

"Come on in," Hailey sighed reluctantly.

"Thanks," said Dean.

Hailey spotted the impala parked out front.

"That yours?" Hailey asked.

Katie silently rolled her eyes. Hailey laid eyes on Dean's pride and joy.

"Yeah," said Dean as he flashed a smile.

"Nice car,"

Hailey retreated back into her house, leaving Dean, Sam and Katie to follow her in.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something is wrong?" Sam asked.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything in over three days now,"

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Katie inferred.

"He's got a satellite phone too,"

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot checking in?" Dean inquired.

"He wouldn't do that," Hailey's little brother interjected.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other,"

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"

Hailey walked over to their computer and pulled up the pictures her brother sent. The Winchesters followed to crowd around the monitor.

"That's Tommy… and this is his last message,"

_Hey, Hailey. Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow,"_

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing," said Dean.

"Then maybe I'll see you there,"

The siblings quickly exchanged glances of worry. If they don't know what's out on Black Water Ridge, it could be dangerous for anyone besides themselves.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself,"

"I think I know how you feel," said Katie.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam inquired.

"Sure," Hailey replied.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked this first chapter! I'm trying my best to stay by the storyline of the actual episode, so tell me what you think, and leave a review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon enough!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	2. The Creature of Black Water Ridge

_**Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: The CW owns Supernatural.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_The siblings quickly exchanged glances of worry. If they don't know what's out on Black Water Ridge, it could be dangerous for anyone besides themselves._

"_Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself,"_

"_I think I know how you feel," said Katie._

"_Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam inquired._

"_Sure," Hailey replied._

* * *

The Winchester siblings are chilling out in the local bar, talking about Black Water Ridge.

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic- local campers mostly— but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there and they were never found," said Sam, pulling out an old newspaper.

"Any before that?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936. Every 23 years, like clockwork. Watch this guys—here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out,"

Sam played the video slowly, and both Katie and Dean saw a shadow quickly moving behind Tommy's head.

"Damn that thing is fast," Dean remarked.

"That's three frames- a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move and is definitely not a grizzly,"

Dean leaned across their small table they were sitting at and punched Sam lightly on the arm.

"I told you something weird was going on," said Dean.

"Yeah, well I got one more thing. In 1959, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack- just a kid, who barely crawled out of the woods alive,"

"That's terrible!" Katie exclaimed.

"Is there a name?" Dean questioned.

This time, Katie punched Dean on the arm.

* * *

"Look, Rangers, I don't know why you are asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-," said the old man.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked.

The old man blew on his cigarette before nodding his head.

"The other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks, too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean inquired.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Katie added.

The old man removed his cigarette from his mouth so he could reply.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did,"

"Mr. Shaw… what did you see?" Sam questioned.

Mr. Shaw sighed.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar… like no man or animal I ever heard,"

"It came at night?" Dean asked.

Mr. Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Katie inquired.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door—it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming…,"

"It killed them?" Sam questioned.

"It dragged them off into the night… why it left me alive—I've been asking myself ever since,"

The Winchesters looked at each other, puzzled about what supernatural creature could do such a thing.

"Did leave me this though,"

The siblings turned their attention back towards Mr. Shaw as he revealed the giant scar wound of the creature's claw.

A look of horror passed over all three of their faces as they took in the ghastly sight of Mr. Shaw's constant reminder of the creature that kept him alive.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Mr. Shaw covered up the scar with his bathrobe.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon,"

* * *

Dean, Sam and Katie were in the hallway of Mr. Shaw's apartment complex walking towards the impala, when Dean began to go over the information they had just collected.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors, they just go through the walls," said Dean.

"So, it's probably something else- something...," Katie trailed off.

"Corporeal?" Sam suggested.

"Yes. That," Katie agreed.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professors of big words," said Dean.

"You know, when your birthday rolls around Dean, I'll make sure I get you a dictionary," Katie teased.

Dean ignored Katie's comment, while Sam remained focused on their investigation.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sam asked.

"The claws, the speed that it moves—it could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog," Dean replied.

"Well, whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal, which means we most definitely can kill it," said Katie.

* * *

Before Dean got behind the wheel of the impala, he circled around to the trunk. He popped the trunk and began to fill their weapons' bag with weapons from the arsenal. Sam and Katie followed to help.

"We can't let that Hailey girl go out there," said Sam, joining Dean on one side.

"What are we gonna tell her, Sammy? She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Better than telling her nothing, and leaving her to be bait for this creature in the woods," said Katie, joining her brothers.

"Guys, her brother is missing. She's not going to sit this one out. No, we go with her, protect her, we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend and watch each other's backs," Dean declared.

"So finding Dad is not enough?" Now we have to babysit too?"

Sam closed the arsenal before slamming the trunk to the impala.

"Sam…" Katie tried to reason.

"What Katie?" Sam shouted.

Katie retreated and took a few steps back towards Dean.

"Nothing," Katie squeaked.

Dean chucked the bag of weapons into Sam's chest before wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder and turned to walk away.

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Apologies if you thought it was short! Updates are to follow! Remember to leave a review! **_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	3. The Hike to Black Water Ridge

_**I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural: The CW owns it.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Sam…" Katie tried to reason._

"_What Katie?" Sam shouted._

_Katie retreated and took a few steps back towards Dean._

"_Nothing," Katie squeaked._

_Dean chucked the bag of weapons into Sam's chest before wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder and turned to walk away._

* * *

Hailey, Ben (her brother), and their guide, Roy are about to start their climb to Black Water Ridge- where her brother, Tommy was last seen.

"I'll tell you again. I don't think Ben should come," said Roy.

"Roy…" Hailey began.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben is safest at home," Roy reasoned.

The three of them noticed the impala drive up, and its driver cut the engine. All three Winchesters got out of the impala to join Hailey on her manhunt to find her brother.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as they walked over to join them.

"You guys want to come with us?" Hailey questioned.

"Who are these guys?" Roy inquired.

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up," Hailey replied.

"You're Rangers? All of you?" Roy raised an eyebrow at Katie's presence.

"That's right. Even Ms. Congeniality here was a green beret," said Dean, clarifying Katie's presence.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked, puzzled.

Katie and Sam snickered as Dean did a double take on his taste in clothing.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean retaliated, and smirked as he walked past her to join his siblings.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Its dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt," said Roy.

Dean quickly exchanged glances with his younger siblings before answering.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother that's all,"

* * *

Roy is leading the small search and rescue team deeper into Lost Creek National Forest heading towards Black Water Ridge—Tommy's last known campsite.

"So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting," said Dean, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, more than a little,"

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear,"

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked.

Katie was about to smack Dean for his comment when Roy roughly grabbed him.

"What are you doing Roy?" Dean questioned.

A footstep in front of Dean, Roy took a nearby stick and shoved it into the ground. A bear trap popped up and snapped the stick in half.

"Watch your step… Ranger," said Roy darkly.

Roy, Hailey and Ben moved on, leaving Sam and Katie behind to stare at their older brother.

Dean let out a small laugh. "It's a bear trap," he informed his younger siblings.

Dean continued on, and Sam and Katie slowly followed. However, they didn't get far when Hailey stopped to confront Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" Hailey demanded.

Sam and Katie silently moved on to follow Roy and Ben— Dean could handle this situation alone.

Dean scoffed. "All right. Sam and Katie are my brother and sister. We are looking for our father. He might be here, but we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat,"

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Hailey asked.

"I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've even been with a woman… ever. Katie doesn't count. So we okay?" Dean quickly replied.

Hailey stared at Dean for a few seconds before giving in.

"Yeah, okay," said Hailey.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack any provisions?"

Dean took out a half-eaten bag of peanut M&Ms and began to munch on them, before he started to follow the others.

* * *

After hours of hiking through the woods, Roy finally lead them to Black Water Ridge.

"This is it— Black Water Ridge," said Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam inquired.

"35 and minus 111,"

Dean stood next to Sam, and Katie stepped up next to Dean.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Not even crickets," Sam replied.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," said Sam.

Roy chuckled. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me,"

Roy left, to search and scout area of his own choosing, basically leaving Dean in charge.

"All right. Everyone stays together. Let's go,"

Dean led the way for a little while when they all heard Roy shout.

"Hailey! Over here!"

They all rushed in the direction of Roy's voice, and stumbled upon what was left of Tommy's campsite.

"Oh my God," said Hailey.

The campsite was a mess- broken tents, ripped lawn chairs, and a lot of blood- it definitely looked like a wild animal tore through their camp.

"Looks like a grizzly," said Roy.

Hailey just walked through the site in shock, taking every speck of detail in- the Winchesters were doing the same.

"Tommy? Tommy! Tommy?" Hailey yelled.

Sam ran over to her.

"Shhh!" Sam hushed.

"Why?" Hailey angrily asked.

"Something might still be out there,"

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

After walking a few yards, Sam joined Dean and Katie at a set of drag marks.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," said Katie.

"But then here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird," Dean added.

"So we can rule out your theories of a skinwalker or black dog," Sam confirmed.

Among the damaged items in the campsite, Hailey picked up her brother's broken cell phone and after examining it, began to cry.

"Hey, he can still be alive," said Katie hoping to help Hailey focus on the positive side of things.

Hailey just looked up and stared into Katie's hopeful eyes.

Suddenly, they all heard yelling.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" The mysterious voice called.

Pulling out their guns, and cocking them back, the Winchesters and Roy raced in the direction of the person's pleas for help, followed by Hailey and Ben, who were unarmed.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked.

Dean and Katie glanced at Sam, who was nervously looking around their surroundings.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam declared.

Sam jogged back to the campsite, while everyone else slowly followed.

However, by time they returned to camp, all their few provisions were gone.

"Our packs!" Hailey exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy grumbled.

"What the hell is going on?"

The Winchesters exchanged glances, unsure about how to explain what just happened.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," said Sam.

"You mean, someone- some nut job out there just stole all our gear," Roy remarked.

"I need to speak with you guys in private," said Sam.

After walking a few paces from the campsite, Sam turned around to face his brother and sister.

"Okay, let me see dad's journal," Sam remarked, holding out his hand.

Dean and Katie glanced at each other before Dean pulled out their dad's journal and handed it to Sam.

"All right," said Sam.

It only took him a minute to find the page he was looking for.

"Check that out," Sam remarked, holding out the journal for his siblings to see.

"Oh, come on, wendigos are usually in Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. Isn't that right Dean?" Katie replied.

"I've never heard of these suckers living out this far west," Dean added.

"Think about it, guys- the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice...,"

"Great. Well, then this is useless," said Dean, pulling out his spare gun.

Sam handed the journal back to Dean and started to head back to camp when Katie spoke.

"Well, if we are going up against a wendigo, then we need to get these people to safety,"

"I agree with Katie," said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. We can try to convince them to leave,"

Sam walked back to camp, with Katie and Dean following him.

"All right, listen up. It's time to go," Sam remarked.

"Things have gotten more complicated," Katie added.

"What?" Hailey inquired.

"Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy argued.

"If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad," Sam shot back.

"Which is why we all have to leave now," said Katie.

"One, you amateurs are talking nonsense, and two, neither of you are in position to give anybody orders," Roy said angrily.

"Relax. We never should have let you come out here in the first place," said Dean, jumping in to defend his siblings.

"We're just trying to protect you," said Sam.

"You rangers protect me? I've been hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night," Roy replied.

Katie balled her hands into fists. Sam put his arm out in front of her, warning her to back off and to not punch Roy for making such an ignorant remark.

"It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," said Sam, darkly.

Roy stared at Sam, Dean and Katie in disbelief, but then started to laugh.

"You know you're crazy right? All three of you are crazy!" Roy exclaimed pointing a finger at all the Winchesters.

"Yeah? You ever hunt-," Sam started.

"Chill out," said Dean as he came over and pushed Sam a few steps back, with Katie in tow.

"Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him," said Hailey.

The Winchesters stared at each other intensely before Dean spoke.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it- not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves,"

"How?" Hailey asked.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	4. A Strange Discovery

_**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The CW owns Supernatural**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_The Winchesters stared at each other intensely before Dean spoke._

"_It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it- not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves," _

"_How?" Hailey asked._

* * *

Sam, Katie, Hailey, Ben and Roy were sitting around the small fire made in the center of the ruined camp.

"One more time. That's…?" Hailey asked.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection," Dean replied, drawing more symbols in the dirt.

"The wendigo can't cross them," Katie explained.

Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," said Dean.

Roy didn't even bother to reply.

Dean walked over to sit down next to Sam and Katie.

Katie was admiring the stars, while Sam was lost in thought.

Dean stared at Sam for a minute.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

Katie immediately reached behind Sam's back and smacked Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

Katie just smirked.

"Dean…," Sam trailed off.

"No, you're not fine. Kat and I both know it, and deep down you know it too. Besides, I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

Katie smiled at Dean's comment, but Sam's expression didn't change.

"Dad's not here," said Sam.

A silence fell upon the siblings before Sam spoke again.

"I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would've left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek,"

Shock wavered across Katie's face before it disappeared- however, she said nothing.

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road… go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked.

Sam sighed. Dean studied his brother intensely before taking out their father's journal.

"This is why… this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to all of us. I think he wants us to pick up things where he left off- you know, and Kat knows- saving people, hunting things… the family business,"

"That makes no sense. Why- why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"You know dad, Sam. He's always been cryptic. He always wants us to figure things out by ourselves. But the way I see it- the way Kat probably sees it- dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it," said Dean.

"Dean… Katie… no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about,"

Katie stared sadly at Sam.

"Okay. All right. Sam, we'll find them. I promise. But listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. Patience, man," Dean remarked.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"How do you guys do it? How does dad do it?"

"For one, them,"

Sam, Dean and Katie glanced over at Hailey and her brother.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others," said Dean.

Katie nodded. "It does make things a bit more bearable,"

"And I'll tell you what else helps when Kat and I hunt- we kill as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can," said Dean.

Katie leaned over to hug Sam- however it was a quick hug, because they heard a voice cry for help.

"Help! Help me!" The voice called.

The Winchesters rejoined the others and circled up, with their backs facing the fire.

"Help me!" The voice continued to shout.

"It's just trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put," said Dean.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy teased.

"Help!" The voice called again.

"Help me!" This time the cry was followed by a beastly growl.

"Okay, that's no grizzly," said Roy.

"It's okay. We'll be all right. I promise," said Hailey, reassuring her brother.

The wendigo growled again, and Hailey screamed, while Dean, Sam and Katie remained tensed and on alert for any movements.

Nearby bushes began to move.

"It's here," said Dean.

At the sight of a moving bush, Roy shot into it.

Seconds later, Roy let off another shot, causing the wendigo to yowl in pain.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaimed, and ran off into the woods after it, leaving the protection of the circle.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled.

Roy kept running after the wounded wendigo into the darkness of the woods.

"Don't move," Dean ordered before racing after Roy; Sam and Katie followed him.

"It's over here!" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy!" Dean yelled.

Before Dean caught up with Roy, the wendigo reached down from its perch on a nearby tree, grabbed Roy by the throat and pulled him up.

"Roy?" Dean asked, approaching the spot where Roy was.

The Winchesters panned the area with their flashlight.

"Roy?" Dean yelled again.

* * *

It was day again, and Sam was leaning against an old trunk of a fallen tree just outside the campsite, lost in thought.

"I don't… I mean, these types of things- they aren't supposed to be real," said Hailey.

"I wish I could tell you different. My brothers would tell you the same thing," said Katie.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asked.

"We don't," said Dean.

"But we're safe for now," said Katie, elbowing her older brother in the ribs.

"How do you guys know about this stuff?"

Dean studied the ground for a minute before answering.

"It kind of runs in the family,"

Dean and Katie got up and walked away, leaving Hailey to her own thoughts.

"Hey," said Sam, walking back into camp; Hailey looked up at him.

"So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one… want to kill this evil son of a bitch,"

Katie smiled at Sam, knowing that part of Dean's speech to him last night must have gotten through his thick head.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," said Dean, clearly shocked.

"You can count me in as well Sammy," said Katie.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'evil that devours,'" said Sam.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter," said Katie.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help- becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp," said Dean.

"Like the Donner party," Ben suggested.

"That's right. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities- speed, strength, immortality," Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry," Dean added.

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey questioned.

The Winchesters exchanged worried glances with each other, knowing Hailey might not like their opinion.

"Tell me," Hailey demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive… it stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there," said Katie.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked.

"Well, guns are useless- so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker," said Dean, holding up alcohol and an empty bottle.

* * *

_**I hope you loved it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! A final update is on its way! Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	5. Final Showdown with the Wendigo

_**AWWW! This is the last chapter! Well, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The CW owns Supernatural**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

**Previously…**

"_More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive… it stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there," said Katie._

"_And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked._

"_Well, guns are useless- so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker," said Dean, holding up alcohol and an empty bottle._

* * *

Dean led, with Hailey, Ben, Katie and Sam following closely behind. They were hiking for a while when Katie stopped Dean; she was starting to get uncomfortable at the sight of the bloody marks on the surrounding trees.

"Dean, Sam," said Katie.

Sam and Dean jogged over to her, and they looked up in the direction she was looking- there were bloody claw marks and broken branches closer and closer together. After noticing that the bloody claw marks were all round them, Katie whispered softly to her brothers.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct… that they were almost too easy to follow,"

A minute of silence passed, when they heard the wendigo growl nearby. The siblings tensed up, ready for anything, because they just walked into a trap.

Hailey was standing underneath a tree when something dripped on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an object falling out of the tree. It was going to land on her, but she screamed and rolled out of the way. Sam hurried over to help her up while Dean ran over to the body that fell out of the tree- it was Roy's dead body. Katie stood in front of her brothers to warn them if she needed to.

"His neck is broken," Dean said quickly.

The growl in the brushes grew louder.

Dean looked up in the direction of it.

Katie wasted no time.

"Run! Run! We gotta go!" Katie yelled, urging the others to move faster.

They quickly began to run in the opposite direction back to the campsite- if they made it back, they'll be safe.

They were racing back to the campsite when Ben fell. Sam turned around and helped him up.

"Come on. I got you," said Sam, falling in step behind Ben.

"Hey, you okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

Dean obviously circled back because he was worried about his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine-,"

Sam's reply to Dean was cut off by a scream in the distance.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Hailey!" Ben yelled.

As they raced to the location to where they heard the scream, Sam picked Katie's locket that was on the ground.

The brothers frantically scanned the area before they both yelled;

"Katie!"

* * *

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Well, Roy shot at it, and he pissed it off," Dean replied.

"I think they went this way- and Dean, it looks like Katie owes you a new bag of M&Ms after this," said Sam.

Dean walked over to examine the trail of M&Ms Katie left in the woods.

"Good job Kat. This is better than bread crumbs," said Dean.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Ben followed the path of M&Ms to an old mine.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean whispered.

"Well Dean, it's a wendigo. It likes hidden, dark places," said Sam, stepping into the mine tunnel first.

Dean allowed Ben to go in next, before entering the mine tunnel last.

They only walked a few paces, with Sam's flashlight leading the way, before they heard growling. Sam and Dean quickly pressed themselves up against the wall of the tunnel, and Ben followed the same suit. They watched the wendigo walk out the very same entrance they just used. After it disappeared, Sam, Dean and Ben began to walk down the dark mine tunnel again.

They turned left and started walking down another long tunnel. The old wooden tracks began to creak underneath their feet and before any of them knew it, the few wooden tracks they were standing on, snapped. They fell below into a mine shaft full of skeletons.

Sam and Dean casually stood up and brush themselves off, but Ben freaked out and jumped back in surprise.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay," Sam whispered.

Meanwhile, Dean noticed that in the corner of the room, Katie and Hailey were tied to the ceiling with rope.

"Kat," said Dean rushing over to his sister.

Sam joined Dean, while Ben tried to wake Hailey.

"Wake up," said Ben to his sister.

"Katie?" Sam inquired.

A few seconds later, Katie woke up.

"Hey, you okay Kat?" Dean asked.

"Ugh, yeah," said Katie, who was finally starting to register the pain of her injuries.

"Hailey… Hailey. Wake up, wake up," said Ben.

Sam cut Katie down from where she was hanging, and Dean caught her. After a few painful steps, Dean had Katie sit up against a wall. She laughed to cover up her pain.

"You sure you're all right Kat?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is that damn thing?" Katie inquired.

"It's gone for now Katie," Sam replied.

Hailey soon regained consciousness, and immediately noticed that her brother was hanging in another corner of the same room. Ben helped her stand up and walk over to their unconscious brother.

"Tommy… Tommy," said Hailey, as she cupped her brother's face.

He woke up, gasping for air.

Hailey jumped back, and let out a small scream. Dean and Katie looked over at Hailey, knowing that if they heard it, the wendigo probably heard her scream too.

"Cut him down," Hailey ordered.

Sam silently cut Tommy down from the ceiling, and helped break his fall.

"Watch your legs," Sam advised.

"Hailey… Ben," Tommy whispered.

"Hey. It's okay. We're gonna get you home," said Hailey.

"Check these out," said Dean.

"Flare guns," said Katie.

"Those will work," said Sam as he laughed and caught the one Dean tossed in his direction.

After a few minutes of resting, Katie shakily stood up.

"You sure you're okay Kat?" Dean asked.

Katie scoffed. "You know me Dean. Drag me through hell, and I would still be fine. I'm not gonna let some low life wendigo get the best of me. Let's get these guys home,"

Sam and Dean led the way, each one holding a flare gun. Katie followed, and behind her was Hailey and Ben, supporting their injured brother between them.

They all froze when they heard a growl echo throughout the tunnels of the mine.

"Looks like someone is home for supper," Dean joked.

"We'll never out run it," said Hailey, nervously.

The siblings stared at each other for a minute.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sam replied.

"Although I don't like it," Katie objected.

The wendigo growled once more.

"Kat, we don't have time to argue here," said Dean.

Katie studied Dean for a second before hugging him.

"Good luck, and don't get killed. I don't want your damn spirit haunting my sorry ass," Katie joked as she released him.

Dean laughed. "I promise,"

Dean turned around to talk to Hailey and her brothers.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Kat. They'll get you out of here,"

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey inquired.

Dean winked at Hailey before walking away from the group.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on baby! I taste good!" Dean yelled, running down another tunnel.

They all heard the wendigo growl in the distance, once again; it seemed like it was chasing after Dean.

Sam and Katie checked the area.

"All right, let's get them out of here," said Sam.

* * *

Sam and Katie were leading Hailey and her brothers out of the mine, when they heard the wendigo growl in the distance. Sam and Katie looked at each other, and they knew what they had to do.

"Get them out of here," Sam ordered.

"Sam, no," Katie pleaded.

"Go. I'll be fine," Sam replied.

Sam watched Katie lead Hailey and her brothers further down the tunnel before he hid behind a wall.

"Come on. Come on," Sam whispered.

A few seconds of silence passed before Sam heard a pile of rocks crumble next to him. He looked up and saw the tall, freaky wendigo growl at him.

He shot off the flare gun before sprinting to catch up with Katie, Hailey and her brothers.

"Sam?" Katie yelled.

"Come on. We gotta move. Go! Go! Go!" said Sam.

Sam turned around and saw the wendigo was back on its feet, even angrier than before. It was hissing and growling as it made its way towards them.

Hailey kept screaming the whole entire time they were running. However, the came upon a dead end. The growling of the wendigo grew louder.

"Get behind me," Sam ordered, as he stood in front, in an effort to shield them.

"How big brotherly of you, to protect me from a wendigo," Katie grumbled from her squished position behind her brother.

The wendigo's growls kept growing louder and louder.

It walked up the tunnel, and was an arm's reach away from them when someone caught its attention.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

As soon as the wendigo turned around to face him, Dean shot off the flare gun, which immediately caught the wendigo on fire. It screamed in pain before it turned into a pile of ash.

Katie stood beside Sam and smiled- she was relieved to see that Dean was alive.

"No bad, huh?" Dean smirked.

* * *

By time they made it back to the Ranger Station, an ambulance, and a dozen police cars were swarming it. Ben was giving his statement to the police, Katie was getting checked out by the paramedics with Sam by her side, and Tommy was getting loaded into the ambulance on the stretcher.

"So really, I don't know how to thank you," said Hailey.

Dean smirked, as he turned to face Hailey.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" Hailey asked.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he teased.

"You riding with your brother?" The paramedic inquired.

"Yeah," Hailey replied.

At that moment, Sam, Katie and Ben walked over to join them.

"Let's go Ben," said Hailey.

Ben slowly walked to the ambulance and sat down next to his brother.

Before she left to join her brothers in the ambulance, Hailey kissed Dean on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father," she said before walking away.

"Thanks you guys," Hailey said to Sam and Katie, as she passed them.

The siblings were silent for a moment as they watched the ambulance drive away from the Ranger Station.

"It's official. I hate camping," said Katie.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Kat, I thought girl scouts loved camping," Dean joked.

Katie glared at Dean. "You know I hate you,"

Dean laughed. "You shouldn't say that to your big brother, who just saved your life,"

Katie didn't even bother to reply as she got in the backseat of the impala. However, Sam and Dean remained outside, leaning against the hood of Dean's beloved car. Once again, silence overtook their conversation.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. But in the meantime… I'm driving,"

Dean stared at Sam wide eyed before tossing him the keys. This time, Dean got in on the passenger side, and Sam got in behind the wheel.

Sam started the impala and revved it before he drove away.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of the story? Leave a review, and let me know if you would like the next episode, **_**Dead in the Water, **_**added to this Winchester Sibling Series!**_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	6. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone! If you loved this story, check out the next story in this series! It's called**_**Just Another Day in The Family Business.**

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
